The 1975: Coal on a festival grass
by florrible
Summary: Festivals are one of those places where the energy of many souls concentrate and anything can happen. Laura never thought about it until that evening she saw the 1975 for the first time


The last two days had been sunny and dry, but for some reason rain decided to make an appearance that late sunday evening. It was some day at the beginning of June, she didn't remember it well because during that weekend her blood was filled with rivers of warm wine and dizziness would not leave her head: But she was not drunk, not that much, she had let her mind fly away with the hot summer winds and the constant music surrounding her.

Katharina found that summer her true love for festivals. She spent the majority of the time jumping from festival to festival with her friends, living in a constant road trip along the most hidden German roads and surrounded by floral crowns, alcohol, cigarettes and music. between vodka shots she would kiss strangers and dance until the sunlight made an appearance, and she was really enjoying that feeling of pure bliss.

She and her friend ran from one of the stages to the second one. They had so little time until the 1975 concert started and she would not be anywhere else than first row. With big efforts they got to place themselves just in front of the microphone and Laura could feel already her heartbeats racing out of her chest. Rain started getting faster as she tried to cover herself with a black hoodie.

And after 30 minutes that seemed hours a soft sound came out of the stage that was fastly defeaned by the numerous screams of the girls around her. But Laura didn't seem to hear them, her bright green eyes were staring at the microphone, waiting for his appearance. And he came in along with the first chords of a guitar and that peculiar way of walking he had. He was wearing an open shirt and his curls jumped at the same rhythm as his steps. He was smiling "Hello Germany" he said to the crowd "I can't believe it's fucking raining, but whatever let's get started".

They started with "The City", what wasn't a surprise. Laura was jumping in first row, forgetting about her friends and the people around her, in that moment it seemed it was only her and the lyrics possessing her body, running through her body making her lose all connection to what was happening outside her little bubble. She didn't even notice the short glances Matt was throwing at her. And how couldn't he? she looked gorgeous under the soft rain, with drops running down her face like tears, wet lips and bright eyes. He sang three more songs, and for some reason he could not stop staring at the girl in the first row. Laura noticed, and when their eyes met she would feel air leaving her body, without knowing he was feeling the exact same thing. "I was thinking it's not bloody fear" he said " you are all there getting wet and I'm here, so maybe I can just get down with you". The crowd screamed as Matty jumped out of the stage heading to the corridor that lead to the end of the public and the chords of "Me" started playing. Laura could not see him now, and she was pissed because she loved that song so much. " _I was late but I arrived.I'm sorry but I'd rather be getting high than watching my family die_ " she could him singing, each time a bit closer, but with all the noise she could not figure out where the sound of her voice actually came from. As he approached again to the stage, so did the people and everyone was pushing her down. Matty moved back close to the stage, or at least she thought so because a wave of people pushed her again leaving her on her knees on the floor, without barely space to breathe. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to her position, she opened her green eyes which met with black ones hidden behind dark curls " _Oh I was thinking bout killing myself, don't you mind.I love you, don't you mind don't you mind_ ", he sang, with soft voice without stopping the contact between their eyes and still holding her hand. He turned around, letting her hand go slowly and headed to the other side of the stage, where he whispered something to the bodyguard while he helped him back to his initial position. For the rest of the concert, Laura could see him glancing at her, each time longer while he tried to hide his shy smile from her.

After a few more songs he said goodbye, not without giving a wink to Laura before disappearing again in the corners of the stage. "Oh my God he held your hand!" one of her friends told her " You are so lucky!". She was still in some kind of dreamy state, totally unaware of reality, until one of the bodyguards grabbed her shoulders turning her back to reality. "Come with me" he said "What the hell? what for even?" she replied upset "Just come, alone" "As if I'm going with you anywhere" "Matt wants to see you, he told me to look for you after the concert" he whispered to her, and she decided it was a good enough reason to follow him to the back of the stage. They walked a few minutes before arriving to some private area with the tour buses from all the bands. he left her in the door of the black bus and left after he had knocked the door.

"Oh hi" Matt said " I hope that big guy didn't freak you out, come in"

She walked inside. The bus had some sort of big couch and beds, apart from a huge amount of alcoholic drink and fairy lights all around. The rain was even stronger than before.

"It's so bloody cold suddenly" he said lighting up the smoke between his lips "Want?"

"Yes" he gave her the cigarette and light up a new one.

"What's your name?"

"Laura" she replied with shy tone.

"Beutiful, just like you"

She smiled

"God that was a pathetic pick up line, wasn't it?" he said "I just couldn't help but noticing you down there"

" Well I had to notice you because you were singing on the stage"

He laughed, she was not as the other girls, she would make it hard for him and he liked that.

"I noticed you because you looked so bloody gorgeous with rain falling all over you and dancing my songs"

" Many girls were doing that" she said as they both sat on the big couch

"Yeah, they were kind of ugly" he said handing her a glass of wine" you were not, I can tell"

"Well, you aren't bad either" she replied with a naughty smile on her face.

"Not so bad?!" he laughed " you know how to get a guy on his knees don't ya?"

"Maybe…" she took a long shot of her glass "so tell me why am I here, in your bus?"

" Well I'm trying to protect you from the rain" he said as he sat closer to her.

" If you say so…" she smiled at him, who was staring at her, and drank once again, this time from his glass, stealing it from between his fingers.

"You are unbelievable Laura" he smiled " Why do you think you are here?"

" I don't know" she started playing with one of his curls " chat maybe?"

" Definitely not" he said, placing his hand on her knee.

"I thought you wanted my opinion about your performance"

" And what is that opinion" his hand was now a bit more up

"Not bad, you could make it better"

"Yeah I guess, I can"

Now he moved his hand fastly to her thigh. She was wearing shorts so she could feel her skin reacting under his touch. A heat invaded her back, maybe it was the wine or Matt's breathe close to her mouth. She leaned a bit closer to him, close enough for their lips to almost touch, and he gave her a soft kiss. But the softness would not last longer, before she could notice one his hands was moving inside her shirt, grabbing her trying to put her as close as he could. She bit his lip and he pushed her on him, grabbing her from the waist rapidly. She was now sitting on him with her legs around his hips, trying to look for a way to unbelt his skinny jeans while his hands had already put her shirt off and were reaching for her bra. His shirt was fully open now and she traced her fingers around his chest tattoo while she kissed his neck. He moaned and pulled her closer, she could feel naked chest pressed on his while one of his hands grabbed her boob and the other moved her legs even closer to his hips. She finally could open his skinny jeans as he got up with her in his arms changing positions and making her lay on the couch. He moved between her legs, ripping her shorts and then took off his jeans. She grabbed him, throwing him to the top of her. She felt his warm body against her skin while he took off her underwear. she felt she could barely kiss between the kisses, only finding a second of air when he went down of her neck and left her marks all over it and her breasts.

He wasn't soft when he got inside of her, she wanted her too much and he showed that while he bit her neck and his hand moved all over her body. She moaned, even left a small "aah" leave her lips when he finished. She smiled, and without talking she touched her hair and moved him far from her. He was sitting now on the couch and she was standing in front of him with messy hair and a smile. she kissed him before getting down slowly until she was on her knees. He moaned loudly her name.

Laura woke up the next morning in that same couch when the sunlight illuminated her face, he was asleep next to her.


End file.
